


Después de mucho esperar

by Amerikita12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peace, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: Bucky ha pasado por mucho, simplemente no lo soporta. Steve se va por unas horas, él aprovecha.(O como Bucky quiere deshacerse de todo).Por favor, contiene temas delicados, lea con precaución.Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repito, temas delicados, lea con precaución, menciono el tema sin ánimos de ofensa. Si tienes pensamientos suicidas, por favor busca ayuda.

Bucky pasó la navaja por su piel una vez más.

 

Dos veces más, tres veces más, hasta que perdió la cuenta. Miró con asco hacia su muñeca, sintiendo repugnancia de su propio cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus éstos. Sintió como la sangre viscosa y caliente se escurría por su brazo, llegando al suelo en forma de gotas pesadas, creando un leve sonido al impactar contra la superficie.

                                        

Un gimoteo se escapo de su garganta, se mordió ferozmente el labio inferior como castigo, sabía que Steve no se encontraba, pero aún así no se podía permitir tales descuidos. El ruido irregular que creaba con su respiración ya era lo suficientemente estruendoso.

 

Con cuidado retiró la navaja de su piel, dejando el objeto afilado en el borde de la tina. Su brazo de carne tenía tantos cortes que no se podían distinguir fácilmente, semejándose más a una mezcla de carne mutilada y sanguinolenta que a un brazo. Con las piernas débiles por lo que él creía pérdida de sangre, se aproximó lentamente al interior de la tina, sumergiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo en el agua caliente.

 

Jadeó de dolor cuando su piel flagelada entró en un contacto sádico con el agua caliente, dolió tanto como lo recordaba, pero ignoró la necesidad de su cuerpo de salir de su tortura.

 

Sollozó con más ímpetu del que antes se había permitido, después de todo, nadie podría escucharlo. Después de unos minutos los jadeos que antes profirió con la boca semi abierta ahora se hallaban disminuidos, dejando la fase de irregular para ser ahora apenas perceptibles. Su pecho ya no subía y bajaba con ferocidad, ahora con esfuerzos se movía mínimamente.

 

Sintió su visión borrosa, apenas y coordinaba la dirección que sus ojos tomaban, tampoco tenía poder sobre sus parpados, los cuales se abrían y cerraban sin orden. Sintió poco a poco la rendición de su cuerpo, como ya antes lo había sentido, sabía que faltaban pocos minutos para que su cuerpo desfalleciera, rogó con fuerza que las heridas no se curaran lo suficientemente rápido, suplicó que el suero que le aplicaron no fuera tan poderoso y lo dejará morir.

 

Experimentó su caída lenta en un sueño profundo, cómo cada uno de sus sentidos se apagaba lentamente, cómo la vida se escurría de su cuerpo. Una sonrisa triste se plantó en su rostro, con sus ojos cerrados sintió con gozo la llegada que su tan esperado fin.

 

Más algo interrumpió su flemático estado, rompiendo con la serenidad y melancolía que lo rodeaba, un estruendoso golpe, mezclado con palabras ilegibles, alzó su rostro débilmente hacia la sombra que se había colado a la habitación, _"Steve"_ murmuro frágilmente.

 

 _"Perdón"_ Se escuchó, antes de caer en un profundo negro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer, ya saben, voten, comenten y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar.  
> Perdonen lo triste que es este drabble, ya saben pueden encontrarlo como "Hydra Trash Party" si les gusta este estilo. ¡Adiós y cuídense mucho, muchísimo!


End file.
